


The Prime Directive

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Orville (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon 2018 promptOrville/Star Trek crossover, any, “The Prime Directive is just about as useful as the Three Laws of Robotics.”





	The Prime Directive

"In that while there are limitations and that as our understanding grows and we evolve, our rules and ethics evolve?" Picard asked.

Ed gaped a moment before saying, "Yes, that's what I meant."

It hadn't been, but then he wasn't entirely sure what he'd meant besides trying to sound intelligent and debonair in order to impress "The" Jean-Luc Picard, a hard task when he was utterly star struck and somewhat drunk.

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5483838#cmt5483838)


End file.
